The present invention relates to an electronic cash register employing a PLU (price-look-up) function and, more particularly, to an operation sequence announcing system for audibly instructing an operator of an operation sequence for presetting merchandise information.
An electronic cash register employing a PLU function has been developed, wherein a PLU code is assigned to each commodity. Each PLU code includes various types of merchandise information related to the commodity, for example, the unit cost, the classification, and the taxation. Accordingly, for registering the transaction information, the clerk is only required to select the corresponding PLU code and introduce the number of commodity articles.
It will be clear that the PLU code must be preset for every article. Moreover, the PLU code must be added when a new article is introduced, and the PLU code must be modified when, for example, the unit cost is changed. It is very likely that a single store handles articles more than one hundred and, therefor, it is strictly required to facilitate the preset operation of the PLU code.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel electronic cash register employing a PLU (price-look-up) function.
Another object of the present invention is to simplify the preset operation of the PLU code in an electronic cash register.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel check system of the PLU code which is preset in an electronic cash register.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an operation sequence instruction system is provided for instructing an operator of an operation sequence for presetting a PLU code. The operation sequence instruction system includes a digital display system for displaying information related to the unit cost, the classification, the taxation, etc. which are required for presetting the PLU code, and an announce system for audibly instructing the operator of a required key operation.